Only Hope
by Sinful Swt
Summary: Prue has just recently died, but comes back to the Piper and Phoebe in a dream. Song Fic. Mandy Moore- Only Hope. Please Review! Thanks!


[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed... poo.  
  
[Summary] Prue has just recently died, but comes back to the Piper and Phoebe in a dream. Song Fic. Mandy Moore- Only Hope. Please Review!  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are character's thoughts- and *words here are lyrics from the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Phoebe and Piper were the only ones left in the manor. It seemed so empty, so vacant. They couldn't hear Prue's voice saying g'night to them, they couldn't hear Prue's voice saying that we'll get through everything; Prue was gone.  
  
"Piper, I'm going to sleep okay? Are you going to be okay?" Phoebe began up the stairs  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Piper lied and stayed in the living room, realizing that she's now the oldest sibling of the Halliwells.  
  
-Prue, I miss you. I can't do this without you.-  
  
Piper got up from the sofa and up the stairs. She passed Prue's room. It was empty, except for Phoebe who was asleep on Prue's bed. Piper smiled, but still sadden tears fell from her eyes. She entered the room and slept on the bed as well, hugging Prue's favorite teddy bear, Paris.  
  
*There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in  
  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.*  
  
"Prue... is that you?" Piper called out. She was at a school playground, it was familiar to her; it was empty except for the 3 little girls running around the slides and swings.  
"Prue?" the little girls ran behind the tree and Piper followed "Prue?" Piper called again.  
The girls had dissapeared. They were gone.  
"Remember this playground, Piper?" Piper turned to the swings; there was Prue... swinging back and forth. She ran over to her and sat on the swing next to her.  
  
*So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.*  
  
"No... not really." Piper began to sway back and forth on the swing "Prue, come back. We need you. Please."  
"Piper... remember this playground?"  
"No, I don't. Prue... what is so special about this playground?" Piper faced Prue  
"Look, at those little girls." Prue pointed over to the girls by the slide. The same ones she was chasing earlier. "You don't recognize them?"  
"Prue, be careful! Or you'll get hurt!" one of children yelled  
"Piper... that's us."  
  
*Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.*  
  
"That can't be." She looked harder  
"HEY! You guys!! SLOW DOWN!! I have shorter legs!!" the youngest of the girls shouted  
"oh...my...gosh... that is us. How come I don't remember this place?"  
"Mom made it for us. It was all an illusion but she wanted us to spend time together not far from home.Also she didn't want Dad to find out, the whole 'no magic rule'...so to make sure... she wiped it from our memories."  
"How come you remember it?" Piper asked and continued to rock back and forth  
"I didn't remember it until after I died... this is my heaven, Piper. This is where I felt the safest and the most taken care of."  
  
*So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.*  
  
Piper stared at the girls again. They were skipping along the playground, following Prue.  
"Piper, you don't need me. You can take care of Phoebe and Paige."  
"I can't."  
"Yes, you can. You took care of us when we were younger."  
"No... it was always you who took care of us."  
"No, I didn't. Look over there." Prue pointed at the slides where the younger Charmed Ones were playing. Younger Prue just fell of the slide and scraped her knee.  
"Oh my gosh... Prue! I told you to be careful!" Little Piper went over to her little green pocketbook with a big daisy on it, on the bench and took out a band-aid. She went back over to her wounded sister and placed it on her knee.  
"There. Now be more careful!" Little Piper scolded  
  
*I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back.*  
  
"See Piper, you took care of me then." Prue smiled  
Piper bursted into tears "But I couldn't take care of you when that bastard demon attacked you."  
"Piper stop... it wasn't your fault okay? None of it was your fault." Prue went over to her sister  
"Prue, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Piper hugged Prue tightly  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm in peace and have the memories of us to prove it."  
Piper smiled.  
-Prue is in peace and so am I-  
  
*So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope.*  
  
Piper woke up startled. Next to her... Phoebe was awake, too.  
"Piper, did you have the same dream I did?" Phoebe asked  
"I think so." Piper stared at the little green pocket book with a big daisy on it, laid on the nightstand. 


End file.
